


Приятный карантин (Sweet Quarantine)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Isolation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Chocolate, Coronavirus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Quarantine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок и Джон уже восемь дней находятся на карантине. У детектива закончились дела, и, желая подбодрить его, Джон решает испечь торт из трех видов шоколада, чтобы показать Шерлоку, каким приятным может быть карантин.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Isolation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Приятный карантин (Sweet Quarantine)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272258) by [Imjohnlocked87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjohnlocked87/pseuds/Imjohnlocked87). 



> Благодарность за вычитку - бете Ivaristal.
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

— Ну же, Шерлок, помоги мне, — попросил доктор, вытаскивая простыни из шкафа.

Детектив ничего не ответил. Он весь день дулся на диване. Шел восьмой день карантина, у него больше не было образцов для тестирования, и Лестрейд только что сообщил ему, что больше нет дел, которые Шерлок мог бы раскрыть, не выходя из дома.

Поэтому, спрятав свои пистолеты и другое оружие, Джон решил навести порядок в квартире, во-первых, потому что нужно было свести к минимуму шансы заразиться в разгар пандемии, а во-вторых, он тщетно надеялся сдвинуть детектива с дивана.

Шерлок лежал на нем, как обычно: надув губы, отвернувшись лицом к спинке дивана, по-видимому, демонстрируя свою спину Джону.

Они уже восемь дней сидели взаперти на Бейкер-стрит. Последний арестованный преступник был госпитализирован в больницу с коронавирусом, и все, кто контактировал с ним, — ярдовцы, парамедики, а также Шерлок с Джоном, — теперь находились на карантине.

Удержать Шерлока в квартире было нелегко. Шерлок использовал все уловки, от угроз до щенячьих глаз, только чтобы заставить Джона выпустить его с Бейкер-стрит, так что Джон был вынужден запереть входную дверь и поставить на окна замки безопасности, которые он открывал только тогда, когда хотел проветрить квартиру или выйти на порог, чтобы поаплодировать героям пандемии.

Слава богу, Лестрейд разворошил небо и землю в поисках старых или новых дел, оставляя папки у дверей квартиры. Джон, надев маску и перчатки, забирал их и относил в свою старую спальню, где запирал на двадцатичетырехчасовой профилактический период, ожидая пока вирус не исчезнет с бумажной поверхности, а после Шерлок накидывался на них, как голодный волк.

Миссис Хадсон была гораздо более дисциплинированной. Поскольку она контактировала и с Джоном, и с Шерлоком, то также находилась на превентивном карантине, и не могла выходить на улицу. Всякий раз, когда ей что-то требовалось, она оставляла список покупок под дверью, и один из миньонов Майкрофта, вернувшись из продовольственного магазина, пару раз стуча в ее дверь, оставлял пакеты с продуктами. То же самое выполнялось и для жильцов из квартиры 221Б.

Джон и Шерлок разговаривали с ней через дверь по нескольку раз в день и каждый раз в восемь часов вечера, когда все выходили на балконы и аплодировали медицинским работникам, службам безопасности, курьерам, владельцам магазинов и всем тем, кто умудрялся поддерживать работу в городе в этом хаосе.

— Может, сыграем в шахматы? — предположил Джон. По крайней мере, они потратят какое-то время на то, чтобы собрать фигуры, когда Шерлок разозлится и одним махом смахнет их на пол.

Полная тишина. Если только Джон не счел это актом общения. Шерлок отодвинулся от спинки дивана на несколько миллиметров, чтобы повернуться к нему спиной более явно.

— В Cluedo?

Шерлок медленно повернул голову. Джон знал, что у него почти выработался условный рефлекс к этой игре, но в этот раз он тоже не сработал. Детектив вновь забаррикадировался на диване.

— Шерлок, ты не можешь провести весь карантин на диване.

— Посмотри на меня, — усмехнулся детектив.

Джон не обиделся. Он знал, что Шерлок не винит непосредственно его, что не смог найти другого способа справиться с раздражением и страданием от невозможности выбраться из квартиры. Если это было тяжело для всех, то для такого умнейшего и гиперактивного человека, как Шерлок, это было почти невыносимо, хотя он понимал и принимал причины, из-за которых они находились на карантине.

Джон беспокоился за него. Ему нужно было как можно скорее вывести Шерлока из этого состояния, иначе настроение детектива резко упадет. Как солдат, он знал, что пришло время призвать тяжелую артиллерию.

— Мы могли бы испечь торт.

Шерлок по-прежнему молчал, но Джон знал, что сумел привлечь его внимание.

— Шоколадный. И я дам тебе облизать ложку.

Шерлок повернул голову, оглядываясь с дивана, не сдвинув тело.

— Из трех видов шоколада?

— Из трех.

— Хорошо, – вздохнул Шерлок.

Смирившись, он поплелся на кухню, а Джон достал кастрюли, чтобы разогреть шоколад. Детектив сел за угол стола, справа от Джона, наблюдая, как он разламывает молочный шоколад на кусочки и высыпает его в одну из кастрюль, чтобы потом проделать то же самое с темным шоколадом и шоколадом со вкусом трюфеля. Вскоре сладкий запах заполнил кухню, и Джон улыбался, глядя, как Шерлок с наслаждением принюхивается.

Зачерпнув муки, Джон припылил ей стол справа налево, попутно осыпав и Шерлока.

— Джон! — возмутился Шерлок, когда Джон рассмеялся, забавляясь видом побелевших кудряшек и следов от муки на синем халате.

С минуту он пристально смотрел на Шерлока.

— Шерлок, согласно первой статье Устава Ассоциации шеф-поваров мишленовской звезды, ты не можешь готовить в испачканной одежде.

Детектив фыркнул от смеха. На мгновение ему показалось, что Джон действительно цитирует какой-то свод правил. Он снял с себя халат.

— Рубашку тоже.

— Она не испачкана.

— Не-а, испачкана, — насмешливо ответил Джон, положив пару обсыпанных мукой пальцев на синюю рубашку.

— Что ж, ты прав, она вся в пятнах, как и твоя, — отметил Шерлок, беря со стола немного муки и подражая действиям Джона. Сняв рубашку, Джон повернулся к плите и помешал деревянной ложкой молочный шоколад, еще не успевший полностью растаять.

— Не хочешь проверить на плотность? — спросил он, беря в рот полную ложку шоколада.

Шерлок приблизился и провел кончиком языка по губам Джона, смакуя шоколад, а затем страстно поцеловал. Пока языки исследовали губы друг друга, шоколад стекал по подбородкам. Посмеиваясь, друзья отстранились, и Шерлок принялся слизывать шоколад с Джонова подбородка, одновременно вытирая ладонью свой, а после ухватил Джона за джинсы, пачкая.

— Ты знаешь правила.

Он встал на колени перед Джоном, расстегнул джинсы и провел языком по скрытому тканью нижнего белья члену, заставляя его пульсировать от трения, а Джона — издавать тихие стоны.

Джон ухватил Шерлока за волосы и потянул их, заставляя подняться на ноги.

— А теперь нам нужно замесить тесто.

Положив в миску муку, масло и сахар и хорошенько перемешав, Джон выложил тесто на присыпанный мукой стол.

— Не окажешь мне эту честь?

— Что мне делать?

Джон разворачивает Шерлока лицом к столу, встает позади него, прижимается к телу детектива так, чтобы он чувствовал твердый член Джона у своей задницы. Взяв Шерлока за руки, он кладет их на тесто и показывает, как его надо растягивать, собирать в комок и снова растягивать.

— Погоди, погоди, у тебя пятно на брюках, — замечает Джон, хватая Шерлока за зад руками, расстегивая брюки спереди и спуская их вниз. Детектив отшвыривает их ногой, точно так же, как и Джон ранее.

Шерлок мягко заурчал, когда Джон еще теснее прижался к нему, а руки скользнули вниз, по рукам Шерлока, от ладоней к плечам, посылая дрожь удовольствия вниз по спине. Обмакнув пальцы в шоколаде, Джон провел ими по шее Шерлока, целуя и облизывая шоколадные места, в то время как испачканная шоколадом рука обхватила сосок детектива.

— Ты должен месить, наклоняясь вперед и отклоняясь назад, — объясняет Джон, проводя губами по шее детектива и срывая с губ стоны.

— Вот так, — Джон начинает толкаться бедрами вперед и назад, потираясь членом о зад Шерлока, нежно пощипывал соски и покусывал шею, в то время как Шерлок двигался синхронно с ним, замешивая тесто.

— О-о-о, да-а-а, м-м-м…

Шерлок перестает месить тесто, и попытался развернуться, чтобы позаботиться и о Джоне, но тот возвратил руки Шерлока обратно, толкаясь бедрами вперед и назад.

— Не останавливайся, иначе тесто будет испорчено.

Не переставая месить, Шерлок поворачивает голову и начинает целоваться с Джоном в промежутках хватая воздух ртом, в то время, как руки Джона пробежали по подтянутому животу, добрались до паха Шерлока, заставив его запрокинуть голову, стонать и задыхаться.

— Долго мне еще месить? — хрипит детектив.

— Не останавливайся, пока я тебе не скажу, — приказывает Джон, кладя руки на резинку трусов Шерлока, спуская их на пол и высвобождая твердый член.

— Кто же знал, что ты так любишь печь, — поддразнил Джон, беря немного растопленного, уже комнатной температуры шоколада с маслом и размазав смесь по члену детектива от головки до самых яиц.

— О-о-о, да-а-а!

Подобрав одним пальцем каплю предэякулята, смешанного с шоколадом, Джон вкладывает его Шерлоку в рот, ощутив жадное посасывание, движения тела вперед и назад, подчинившееся все более энергичными толчками Джона. Другой рукой Джон продолжил надрачивать Шерлоку, а плотность шоколада создает дополнительное трение в добавок к ласкам и сводит Шерлока с ума, особенно когда Джон, нежно скользя, провел большим пальцем по головке члена.

Джон остановился, вызвав недовольное ворчание детектива.

— Не хочешь облизать ложку?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и обернулся. Стянув с Джона нижнее белье, выпустил его впечатляющий, толстый, твердый как камень член на свободу. Детектив обхватил его правой рукой, а левую опустил в кастрюлю с темным шоколадом, чтобы, поднеся ее к члену Джона, позволить реке густых шоколадных капель упасть на головку. Доктор замычал от удовольствия, от сочетания шоколадного тепла и возбуждения от капель, стекающих с головки на уздечку и далее вниз по стволу до самых яиц.

Шерлок наклонился и взял член Джона в рот, издав гортанный рык удовольствия; запах Джона, смешанный с шоколадом, сводит его с ума. Он проводит губами по члену, почти до основания и обратно, добавляет еще немного шоколада, кружит языком вокруг уздечки, заставив Джона мычать и стонать от удовольствия, положив его руки себе на голову. Джон, держа Шерлока за волосы, медленно скользит у него во рту, ощущая вибрацию приглушенных стонов, проходящих через член прямо к мозгу, когда детектив склонив голову и втянув щеки, играет языком с головкой члена.

Шерлок, освободившись от рук Джона и выпустив член изо рта, продолжив надрачивать его рукой, наклонился ниже и, облизав яйца, взял одно в рот.

Джон практически вырвал член из рук Шерлока.

— Стой… Стой… Подожди… Остановись, или я кончу до того, как трахну тебя. На стол. На четвереньки.

Шерлок тут же встал на ноги и проворно взобрался на стол. Послушно ждет, пока Джон в течение нескольких секунд пытается отдышаться и восстановить контроль, пережав основание члена, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

Обхватив одной рукой упругую ягодицу, Джон раскрыл Шерлока. Капнув ровной шоколадной нитью между ягодицами, заставив детектива извиваться на столе, когда шоколад стек по входу, яйцам и члену, и начал капать на стол.

Джон провел языком по сморщенному входу. Опираясь на локти и запрокинув голову назад, Шерлок застонал, когда ощутил скольжение языка между ягодиц, вверх и вниз, вокруг входа, внутрь самым кончиком; вызывав этими действиями дрожь в бедрах Шерлока и крики удовольствия.

— Джон, трахни меня… пожалуйста, трахни меня…

Воспользовавшись моментом Джон засунул язык глубже в анус, одновременно потерев промежность Шерлока рукой, массируя простату снаружи.

— Ох, Джон, Джон… М-м-м… Я сейчас… М-м-м…

Джон развернул Шерлока и уложил на спину. Широко развел его ноги и подняв повыше к груди, смазал палец оливковым маслом. Медленно и нежно скользнул самым кончиком пальца внутрь Шерлока, отчего тот громко застонал, и даже еще громче, когда Джон взял его член в рот. Просунув палец глубоко внутрь Шерлока, провел ртом по его члену, пока волосы не защекотали нос, Джон на обратном пути, почти полностью вытащил палец, одновременно проследовав губами по члену вверх до самой головки.

— Джон… Джон, нет, м-м-м, — захрипел Шерлок, когда Джон проник в его анус уже двумя пальцами, и, полностью взял его член в рот, придержав другой рукой бедра, предотвратив бесконтрольное подбрасывание вверх.

Крепко держась руками за края стола, закрыв глаза, Шерлок стонет и скулит, отметив, как нарастает оргазм внизу живота, стиснув зубы, попытался взять его под контроль, хотя, как он хорошо знал, с членом и задницей в руках и во рту Джона эта битва была проиграна заранее.

Вынув пальцы Джон снова провел языком по члену Шерлока до самой головки, а после вернул их обратно добавив третий. В то время как один из его пальцев массировал простату Шерлока, губами Джон обхватил головку и начинал жестко сосать. Язык прошелся несколько раз по уретре, пока с задушенным громким стоном Шерлок не кончил обильно Джону в рот, продолжавшему посасывать, вылизывать и трахать детектива пальцами до тех, пока тот не начал ворчливо ерзать.

Закинув ногу тяжело дышащего, все еще приходившего после оргазма в сознание Шерлока себе на плечо, Джон приставил головку ко входу, вновь заставив детектива застонать и заерзать, когда огромный член начинал его растягивать.

Закрыв глаза, Джон застонал, потерявшись в тепле и тесноте внутри Шерлока, нежно обхватившей его член.

— О, Шерлок… боже… это… блядь… божественно.

Наклонившись Джон крепко поцеловал Шерлока, одновременно медленно, почти полностью выйдя из него и так же медленно загнал член внутрь, до тех пор, пока Шерлок не начал стонать ему в рот, а член не затвердел от медленных движений.

Внезапно Джон начал быстро и грубо вбиваться в Шерлока, заставив его выть от удовольствия каждый раз, когда член Джона задевал простату, вынудив толкаться еще сильнее, снова и снова задевая ее. Вопли Шерлока достигли нового уровня, когда Джон резко задвигал кулаком по его члену, вбиваясь в него с такой же скоростью. От этого Шерлок закатил глаза, распахнул в крике рот и потерялся в затопившем удовольствии от неутомимого и безжалостного члена Джона.

Лицо Шерлока вновь исказилось от удовольствия, Джон толкнулся сильнее и глубже, и Шерлок закричал, кончая во второй раз, запачкав спермой торс Джона.

Джон больше не мог сдерживаться и наконец, со стоном кончил внутри тяжело дышащего, вздрагивающего и извивающегося Шерлока, чувствовавшего заполивншую его изнутри горячую сперму Джона. Тяжело дыша, Джон навалился на него сверху.

— Никогда не думал, что печь торт может быть так чертовски здорово! — прохрипел Шерлок.

— В следующий раз мы испечем кексы, — усмехнулся Джон.

Шерлок хихикнул и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

— Спасибо, Джон, у меня нет никого лучше тебя, чтобы провести время на карантине.

— Как и у меня.

— Лжец.

Улыбнувшись, они нежно поцеловались и заснули на кухонном столе, в то время как мягкий запах шоколада дурманил их рассудок.


End file.
